Just another day until!
by axalover11
Summary: this story was originally created by shadow elf warrior who is one of the most amazing writers here on FFN she gave me the honor of adopting this story! i hope you all enjoy reading it! Pairings: YY x A x...J? Hmmm do I sense a love Triangle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Date

Anzu Mazaki walked to the school door, and saw that it was raining.

"Oh great! It's raining!" she exclaimed.

She stood there, staring out into the rain.

Yugi Motou spotted her and ran up behind her. "Hi Anzu!"

She yelped. "Yugi! You startled me! How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just not sure how to help the spirit of the puzzle." Suddenly his face lit up. "Are you free tomorrow?" he asked, with some sort of strange grin on his face.

"Yes." she replied warily, not exactly sure what the look on his face was for.

"Excellent! See you then!" He ran off.

"Wait! Yugi! What's the plan!" she yelled after him.

"11:30 tomorrow, at City Hall! Thanks Anzu!" he yelled back. He disappeared around the corner.

Anzu stared after him in confusment. "Okay, what did I just agree to?" She asked herself, very confused and more than a little scared.

The Next Day

Yugi raced towards City Hall and paused as he rounded the corner. He spotted Anzu and looked down at the Millennium Puzzle. "Okay Yami. This is where you take over." he said, quietly and smugly. There was a flash and a taller, more mature looking "Yugi" appeared, holding the Puzzle he wore around his neck, looking quite confused.

"Yugi!" he cried. "This isn't a duel! I'm not supposed to come out! You know that!" He could hear Yugi laughing in his mind. Then, suddenly, Yugi's presence was gone with a single pasting shot. Have fun, Yami!

While he yelled at the Puzzle, Anzu heard him and looked over. Yami felt someone watching him and looked up to see Anzu watching him, and straightened up.

"Uh, hello." he said awkwardly.

Shortly, in a fast food restaurant, Anzu watched Yami as he stared out the window, and pondered what to do next.

_'Oh I hope I can help the Spirit.'_ Anzu thought to herself. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ She put down her coke.

"So, um, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

Yami tore his gaze away from outside and looked at her. "Forgive me, Anzu." He said. "It's just that there is so much about my past that I don't know."

"Well, today I was looking through some magazine and I found that an Ancient Egyptian exhibit is here." she said.

He perked up. "Now that could be interesting." he said.

Anzu pulled out the magazine. "And look," she said, pointing to a picture. "This stone has the same symbol as the Millennium Puzzle!"

Yami got a glimpse at her rings. There was something about them that seemed to call to his memory. "Um, Anzu? May I see your rings for a moment?" He asked.

"My rings? OK." Anzu replied. She tried to take them off, but couldn't budge them.

"Hey! Why won't they come off?" she cried.

"Anzu, look at the symbol on them, when they're put together. What do they resemble?" he asked her quietly.

She looked and almost fainted. "Oh my gosh! It's the Millennium Symbol!" she exclaimed. "How could not have noticed!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Yami asked, surprised.

"No!"

"But, then, how did you get them? Where did you get them?"

"Well, I just found them on the way to City Hall. I was over there to meet you, when I tripped, I think over a rock." she said. "I looked around to see what it was, and I saw something sparkling on the ground. I went over to it and it turned out to be a ring."

_"A ring?"_ Yami asked. "Not _three_ rings?"

"I'm getting to that." Anzu replied. "Later I saw another ring sparkling, but this time the ring I had found earlier was there along with a purple beaded necklace, the one I'm wearing now in fact. So I figured something weird was going on, but something inside me compelled me to pick them up and put them on. As soon as I did put them on, though, more appeared. The green necklace, then another ring, and then a diamond necklace. And that's how I got them."

"Just on the ground?" he asked. When she nodded, he shrugged. "Oh well. I doubt we'll ever understand these Items. But I have a feeling that we're going to need those rings and the Puzzle to discover my past."

"Well, how about walking around town for a bit?" Anzu asked." We might just find some answers."

"Sure, why not?"

They went all over town: the music store; the park; and a new card shop where Yami bought a pack, which was when Anzu realized that Yami is happiest when dueling so she brought him to the arcade. They went inside and were immediately blasted with music coming from their left.

They went over to the crowd and squeezed through, and stared in confusion at what they saw. Finally it was Yami who realized what it was. "I get it! It's a dance duel." He said.

There was a stage on which there were buttons that two people were stepping on in what looked like a dance competition. Judging from what the crowd was yelling, Anzu and Yami were able to determine that the better of the two was "Johnny Steppes."

The duel ended quickly, and Johnny appeared to be the victor.

"All right! Who wants the honor of being Johnny Steppes next victim!" he yelled out.

"You know, this guy really needs someone to teach him a lesson."Anzu said in a tone that Yami, had never heard her use before. He didn't like it.

Johnny suddenly pointed at her and said "You there! Girl in the pink! How 'bout you? You want to be embarrassed next?"

"Just ignore him, Anzu." Yami said quietly to her, azure eyes had narrowed and Yami was left speechless as she threw off her jacket, which flew up in the air as she raced up the stairs, and came down In his arms.

"What are you doing Anzu?" he called to her in confusion.

"Having some fun!" she replied "Hey miss you're cute!" one spectator yelled out of nowhere.

Yami heard this and pouted **(A/N: girls try not to faint I'm already struggling! XD)**

"How 'bout this? I win; you have to go out on a date with me!" Johnny said to her.

"Get over yourself, Johnny because you're not going to win!" Anzu retorted, irritated.

'Get ready to rock!' the computer announced, 'Let's dance!'

While Johnny pulled his usual moves, Anzu pulled off moves that she knew Johnny could never do. She swirled and twirled, dancing in a way that made the crowd cheer for her instead.

"Get a load of that girl!" one person yelled. "She's better than Johnny! And she's hot!"

Yami, just staring at her, heartily agreed, although he was very careful to hide his thoughts from Yugi, just as a precaution. He knew how much his vessel loved to spy. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked when she danced. There was such joy in her face when she danced. He couldn't help himself being drawn to her. He just didn't understand why his heart was thumping so hard, or why he wanted to simply take her into his arms and kiss her into oblivion. _'WHOA! Where did that come from? I don't like Anzu do I?'_ Yami argued with himself while blushing a bit.

Meanwhile, Johnny was thinking _'There must be a glitch in the machine. It's supposed to give me the points! I guess it's time for me to pull out my signature move.'_

Johnny pushed his elbow into Anzu's face, which she dodged easily, he thought. _'Too easily.'_ So he aimed a kick at her shins, which she also avoided quite easily.

Yami noticed this and smirked. _'Heh…you're good Anzu.'_ **(A/N: actually said by Yami in the anime)** **XD**

"Hey! Play it clean, Johnny!" Several spectators shouted, angry.

Suddenly, his foot slipped on one of the buttons, and he crashed down to the floor. Anzu quickly finished off the duel, then raced over to him. He tried to stand up, but found that he had sprained his ankle, and quickly fell down again.

Anzu knelt beside him and said, "Let me see it."

So Johnny rolled up his pants clutched her necklaces and murmured strange words. Slowly, the pain in his leg vanished.

"Stand up." She told him.

He did, and found that he could without wincing. "Are you some kind of witch!" he yelled, panicking a little.

Anzu suddenly felt something painful in her back; it was as if something was trying to get out.

Yami heard something in his mind. It was a voice saying _'Oh my gosh! What's in my back! Oh, I wish I had something to cover it up!'_ He realized with a start that it was Anzu's voice_. 'I can't see! Somebody help!'_ He quickly ran up the stairs and handed her the jacket.

"Thanks." Anzu murmured, "We have to go. Something's-"

"I know," he cut her off. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran off in the direction of the warehouse at the back of the arcade. They reached the sheds and threaded their way through the workers, Yami leading Anzu since she couldn't see anything. Finally they reached a place where they couldn't see or hear anyone.

And just in time too.

**To be continued…**

_Whoa first chapter done! I would like to thank _**shadow elf warrior **for letting me adopt this great story!

**Yugioh is not mine! If it was atem would be with anzu for sure! **


	2. Chapter 2: A sweet memory part 1

Chapter 2: A sweet memory and…Anzu has WHAT?

And just in time too.

Anzu's jacket was utterly destroyed as something was projected from her back. She shrieked in pain, and fell forward. Yami quickly reached out and caught her before she fell on the pavement. When he caught her, he discovered that she was limp because she had fainted from the pain.

Then he saw what had come out from her back.

It was a pair of wings. Very beautiful wings in fact. They were a stunning sapphire blue that sparkled as if it were the stone in the moon. He almost dropped her and had to hold her tighter because _he _almost fainted from shock.

He carefully lay her down in the shadows, and then ran off to telephone Honda. Since Honda had a motorbike, Yami figured he could take Anzu to the hospital to be looked at.

Yami quickly made the call and raced back to Anzu. She was very hot and feverish. 'Probably from the shock.' he thought to himself. He kept her back off the ground so it wouldn't hurt her wings.

As Yami was waiting for Honda It gave him a chance to think about his feelings towards the girl in his arms.

How he felt when she was dancing on the DDR game and he was watching her thoughtfully. Yami realized that he always watched over Anzu even before Yugi Jounounchi and Honda even knew he existed. Anzu always had a sense he existed, and he knew so. **(A/N: referring to season 0 here people )**

Yami remembered the first day she revealed to him that she knew about him while his aibou still didn't.

**Flashback **

It was Monday afternoon in Domino city and the last school bell was about to ring. Anzu was impatiently tapping the point of her pencil on her desk while gazing down and leaning her face in her other hand. _'Okay today's the day. Today is when I tell mou hitori no Yugi I know about him.' _she closes her eyes and gazes over to Yugi and the puzzle around his neck. She feels her cheeks heat up a bit with blush. _'But will he even show? And even if he does what will I say to him? What will he say to me?' _

Yami was just sitting in his soul room gazing around Yugi's classroom out of boredom there was nothing to do when Yugi his friends and _Anzu-chan, _didn't need his help.

As Yami continued to look around Yugi's classroom his gaze stopped on something or should I say _someone_. A brunette with chocolate brown hair and dark azure eyes. It was Anzu-chan. Yami suddenly felt his boredom be cured and the bored look on his face was replaced with a admiring smiling one.

He sees the impatient look on Anzu's face and smirks his hot smirk, **(A/N *squeals*) **'_She looks annoyed, how cute…Or in her case hot.' He thought to himself_

Yami continues to stare at Anzu with a smirk, until he sees her gaze his/Yugi's way. At first he thought she was looking at Yugi but than he notices her gaze is a bit low to be looking at Yugi's face. '_Is she looking at the puzzle? Why would she do that?' _Yami feels his cheeks heat up as he thinks: '_Anzu doesn't know about me does she?' _Yami feels his heart pick up speed as he saw Anzu's cheeks change lightly red.

As Anzu continues to gaze Yami no longer feels like she's looking at the puzzle he feels like she's looking at…_him_. '_Please if Anzu knows about me let her tell me for I can actually meet her in person without having to save her from danger.' _

Finally the bell rings everyone gets up, packs their stuff and runs outside. Except Yugi and Anzu. Anzu stands on the steps of the school watching Yugi about to walk out the school gate. She takes a deep breath and thinks: _'If I'm going to do this now's my chance! Here goes nothing!' _She took a deep breath and shouts.

"Hey Yugi!"

**Chapter End**

**Second chapter done! Review please or I will NOT update! **

**Yugioh isn't mine!**


	3. Chapter 3:  A sweet memory part 2

**Recap:** _As Anzu continues to gaze Yami no longer feels like she's looking at the puzzle he feels like she's looking at…him. 'Please if Anzu knows about me let her tell me for I can actually meet her in person without having to save her from danger.' _

_Finally the bell rings everyone gets up, packs their stuff and runs outside. Except Yugi and Anzu. Anzu stands on the steps of the school watching Yugi about to walk out the school gate. She takes a deep breath and thinks: 'If I'm going to do this now's my chance! Here goes nothing!' She took a deep breath and shouts._

"_Hey Yugi!" _

Chapter 3: A sweet memory part 2

"Hey Yugi! Wait up!" Anzu shouts while running to catch up to him. Yugi hears his name being called as he's about to leave the school gate. He turns around to see Anzu running up to him waving. When she finally caught up to him, he noticed that she was a little out of breath and her cheeks were a bit flushed.

"Hey Anzu what's up?" Yugi asked in a cheery voice with a bright smile on his face. Anzu smiles back. "Oh nothing much, I was just wondering…if you could maybe…walk me home today?" "Sure thing Anzu!" Yugi answers cheerfully. Anzu face brightens.

"Ah Arigato Yugi!" "No problem, hey by the way are you okay?" Yugi asked in a concerned voice. "Huh? Yeah of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" "You tell me, you were the one acting strange today." "Strange? What do you mean?"

"Well, in gym class today I saw you running the track…and you looked like you were in pain. I even saw you gripping your head. Did you get a headache?"

Anzu began to get nervous now. "Um…no well you see…remember when I told you _strange _things have been happening to me lately? With the dreams and stuff?"

"Yeah, what happened? Did you see the man again?" Anzu let out a sigh this isn't what she wanted to talk about to Yugi. She just wanted to meet _mou hitori no Yugi. _"Uh…no yugi I didn't see the man this time."

Anzu hesitated and bit on her lip. "I think I saw my…_birth mother_." Yugi stopped walking as soon as he heard the words 'My birth mother.'

No one but Yugi/Yami knew about this but when Anzu was a two month baby she was found behind the game shop in nothing but a brown basket with a blue ribbon tied to the handle and a baby blanket,

Yugi's grandpa was taking out the trash that day and spotted it. It was raining that day too, Ra knew how long she been out there! Any longer and she would have been dead. Solomn took her in and for a couple of weeks tried to find any type of family she had. No one claimed the azure eyed baby girl. **(A/N: sorry if I spelled his name wrong!)**

So what did Solomn do? He took her in and raised her as his own, with some help from Yugi's mother of course. After a couple of weeks Solomn and Yugi's mother was able to contact their cousins and give her the last name Mazaki.

The story was that the baby was Yugi's adopted little cousin that Yugi's aunt and uncle adopted but sent her to Yugi's side because they were going to move away and they didn't want to take her away from her home. So she lived with Yugi.

As for her first name Yugi's mother was the one that started calling her 'Anzu' because the baby liked eating the fruit so much.

Eventually after eight years Yugi's aunt and uncle did come to Domino city, and took interest into actually raising Anzu themselves. There was a disagreement because Yugi's mother didn't want to give away _her_ daughter.

Yugi's aunt told his mother since the adopted forms had their last name that the baby was legally theirs. So they took Anzu away and moved away from Japan. Yugi cried for days but he treasured something that Anzu thought was magical the moment she touched a piece of it.

It was the Millennium Puzzle.

Anzu made Yugi promise that if they ever saw each other again that Yugi would have some progress on it. Yugi kept his word of course. When they met up in high school Yugi was half way done.

"Are you sure Anzu? Are you sure it was your birth mother?" Yugi shouted, he was filled with worry and anger. The very women who abandoned Anzu when she was helpless in the world, had the nerve to haunt her in her dreams.

"I…I don't know Yugi…She looked like me the only difference was that her eyes were green. Maybe it was myself?"

Yugi bit his lip; he recognized that tone in Anzu's voice.

"You're going to try and find her, aren't you Anzu?" Yugi asked with angry sad eyes at the floor.

Anzu's eyes widened. There's no way Yugi could figure that out on his own. _'unless'_ Anzu gave a quick glance at the puzzle and saw it give a little dim glow.

'_Ugh damn it! I should've known __**he **_had something to do with this!' Anzu didn't want to make Yugi think he was right so she answered in a nervous voice. "W-what gives you that idea?"

"You acted extra suspicious last week and those two days you called in sick to school…I saw you coming out of the place where they keep missing person files. I have no idea how I got there but it made me realize something right now."

Yugi looked up at Anzu straight in the eye with such worry in his eyes that she wanted to drop the whole subject they were talking about.

"You aren't planning to look for your mother, you already are looking for her. That's it, isn't Anzu?"

"Just drop it Yugi! I don't want to talk about it anymore! What were you even doing at the Domino missing person center? Were you following me?" Anzu asked in anger.

Yugi clenched his hands. "I already told you! I have no memory of how, when or even why I was there! All I know is that you skipped school for two days, saying that you were sick when really you were looking for a person that might not even care for you! And the worst part is, you didn't tell me! Not one word you spoke about wanting to find your mother!"

"It was none of your business!' Anzu shouted

Yugi and Anzu were so busy arguing that they didn't knottiest the puzzle begin to glow.

**In the puzzle!**

Yami was listening to the whole conversation Yugi and Anzu-chan were having and had to agree with Yugi. Anzu has been acting strangely last week and this week too. That made him get _**worried**_. **(A/N: Uh-oh we all know how Yami gets when he gets worried about Anzu! Everyone take cover all hell is about break loose!)**

When he heard Anzu was 'sick' with a fever last week so he took over Yugi's body so he could check up on her but he saw her leaving her home perfectly fine. That's when he decided to follow her to see what she was up to.

When Yami saw her exiting the Domino missing person center he knew what she was trying to do. Just when he was going to confront her about it Yami felt Yugi forcefully take back control. Yami was still annoyed by that. He wasn't going to let Yugi get in his way this time.

Yami saw Anzu begin to get nervous and try to drop the conversation between her and Yugi but he refused to. Yugi was letting his anger and worry build. Yami smirked at this. _'Perfect.'_ Yami thinks, if Yugi's anger and worry kept building _he'll _be able to confront Anzu for _himself. _

Yami wanted to do that because of _two reasons_. Reason number one: Yami was _worried as hell about __**his girl.**_

Reason number two: Anzu was _trying to create a game._ Yami could see that bold look in her eyes and sawshe was also trying to _challenge_ _**hi**_**m **and he was more than _**willing to except**_ her challenge!

"_Can we just drop the subject Yugi? Please?" Anzu begged_

"_No! Jeez Anzu why can't you just tell me what's going on?" _

"_Because it's personal! If I want to look for my parents it's __**neither one of your business! Not you or even the other you!**_" (**A/N: Everyone hide!) **

Anzu clasped both of her hands over her mouth as if trying to bring those words back. _'Now I've done it!' _she thinks and tries to walk away from Yugi not wanting to see the effect of her words.

_**That's**_ when Yami himself snapped. Anzu could say that her well being and safety was none of _**Yugi's**_ business all she wanted but her safety and well being _**were his business!**_

**Outside the puzzle! **

Before Yugi could respond to what Anzu had just said and stop her from walking away, his world went black with a gold glowing light of the puzzle around him.

When the light faded a more mature looking Yugi took the old ones place, and he was _**not **_happy. Yami was pissed off!

Anzu had done it, she had challenged him to the biggest game he was going to play and he accepted it!

**Chapter End**

**(A/N: I love my job! Yugioh is NOT mine! Review or I will NOT update! 4 reviews please!)**


	4. Chapter 4: A sweet memory part 3

_**Recap:**__"Can we just drop the subject Yugi? Please?" Anzu begged "No! Jeez Anzu why can't you just tell me what's going on?" _

"_Because it's personal! If I want to look for my parents it's __**neither one of your business! Not you or even the other you!**__" _

_Anzu clasped both of her hands over her mouth as if trying to bring those words back. 'Now I've done it!' she thinks and tries to walk away from Yugi not wanting to see the effect of her words._

_**That's**__ when Yami himself snapped. Anzu could say that her well being and safety was none of __**Yugi's**__ business all she wanted but her safety and well being __**were his business!**_

_**Outside the puzzle! **_

_Before Yugi could respond to what Anzu had just said and stop her from walking away, his world went black with a gold glowing light of the puzzle around him. When the light faded a more mature looking Yugi took the old ones place, and he was __**not **__happy. Yami was pissed off! _

_Anzu had done it, she had challenged him to the biggest game he was going to play and he accepted it!_

Chapter 4: A sweet memory part 3

As Anzu continued to walk down the block with her eyes sadly to the floor she failed to notice a blazing gaze on her. Yami's ruby orbs stared at her angrily as her past words echoed in his head: "_If I want to look for my parents it's __**neither one of your business! Not you or even the other you!**__" _

'_Anzu-chan you are in so much trouble! And you're not getting out of your _**punishment**!' Yami thought to himself.

He tapped his foot on the floor and everything and everyone began to disappear except Yami and Anzu. Everything around them was being consumed in nothing but darkness.

'_Oh man now I feel bad I shouldn't have yelled at Yugi like that. He was only trying to be protective_. _I can't blame for that, can I? I mean where would I be without Yugi? Probably somewhere dead hmm…alright! I'm going to apologize.' _

But by the time Anzu thought that, she noticed black shadows consuming the side walk and knew automatically who was responsible. She stopped walking and cursed at herself. _'I should've known __**he **__was going to be pissed at me too. Oh man what did I get myself into?'_

Anzu turned around and saw Yami with an unhappy expression. She gulped, the guilt she felt before disappeared, replaced with A LOT of worry and _a little _fear. Anzu wasn't going to fear though so she looked him in the eyes with confidence and boldness.

'_If mou hitori no Yugi is here it must be for a reason right?' _Anzu thought as her nervousness began to build.

As soon as Anzu turned around and looked at Yami, he struggled to keep focus on his reasons for coming out of the puzzle but _**even that**_ was hard to do with Anzu around.

'_Damn it! Why does she have to do this to me? She makes me loose so much concentration. Why do I even care if she says I can't be worried about her? Anzu isn't _**mine**! _So why do I…'_

Yami's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Anzu look at him with boldness and confidence in her azure eyes.

'_She looks at me with such bravery with those beautiful azure eyes. Humph there's no surprise there, she is Anzu after all.'_ Yami thinks while a smirk appears on his face and he stuffs his hands in his jean pockets. **(A/N: they're in their school uniform.)**

Anzu sees a smirk appear on Yami's face and feels her heart pick up a bit of speed. _'Jeez why am I so nervous? I have to say something.'_ Anzu closed her eyes trying to find something to say, but that time was cut short.

"You're Anzu-chan, right?"

Anzu gulps, "H-hai, you're mou hitori no Yugi right?"

Yami just nods his head slowly, and then he and Anzu fall into an awkward silence. They both turn their gazes to the side, not willing to meet each other's eyes. There wasn't anything to look at but each other though, because Yami began a Yami no game and they were surrounded by nothing but darkness.

While Anzu was looking to the side she thought about the argument her and the normal Yugi had. Yugi had said that he saw Anzu come out of the missing person center, but he had no idea how _**he **_got there.

That's when Anzu realized it. _'It wasn't Yugi who was following me! It was mou hitori no Yugi! And I took it all out on Yugi but it wasn't his fault!' _Anzu now felt guiltier than ever but i_n a _matter of seconds that guilty expression was replaced with an angry one.

Yami decided to break the silence with the question that was on his and Yugi's mind. He looked straight at Anzu without a second thought in his mind.

"Anzu, why did you ditch school for two days?"

Anzu's hand crunched into a fist. _'He has a lot of nerve!'_

"Why were you following me, mou hitori no Yugi?"

"Why did you lie to me and say you were sick?"

"Why do _**you**_ even care?"

**(A/N: Oh that one had to hurt Yami!)**

Yami's heart gave a light tug of pain. He wouldn't let show on his face though. Yami's ruby orbs which were fazed nervousness were now phased with the same boldness Anzu had in her eyes. Now neither of their gazes retreated from each other. They both boldly stared.

Unlike Anzu's stare though, Yami's gaze had a flame behind it. And unlike Yami's gaze Anzu's had a fierce wave behind it.

Then the moment of truth, ruby and sapphire clashed.

** CHAPTER END**

**(A/N: I am SO SORRY for the very late update guys! BLAME MY SCHOOL TEACHERS! I'll Write the next chapter as soon as I can I promise!) **

** 4 reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5:A sweet memory part 4

_**Recap: **__That's when Anzu realized it. 'It wasn't Yugi who was following me! It was mou hitori no Yugi! And I took it all out on Yugi but it wasn't his fault!' Anzu now felt guiltier than ever but in a matter of seconds that guilty expression was replaced with an angry one. Yami decided to break the silence with the question that was on his and Yugi's mind. He looked straight at Anzu without a second thought in his mind. "Anzu, why did you ditch school for two days?"Anzu's hand crunched into a fist. 'He has a lot of nerve!' "Why were you following me, mou hitori no Yugi?" "Why did you lie to me and say you were sick?" "Why do __**you**__ even care?" Yami's heart gave a light tug of pain. He wouldn't let show on his face though. Yami's ruby orbs which were fazed nervousness were now phased with the same boldness Anzu had in her eyes. Now neither of their gazes retreated from each other. They both boldly stared. Unlike Anzu's stare though, Yami's gaze had a flame behind it. And unlike Yami's gaze Anzu's had a fierce wave behind it._

**Then the moment of truth, ruby and sapphire clashed.**

Chapter 5: A sweet memory part 4

'What do you mean, why do _**I**_ even care?" Yami asked fiercely as he stared at Anzu with a burning gaze. Anzu stared right back not daring to look away. She wasn't going to back down to him and Yami could see it. Yami crossed his arms over his chest as his gaze into hers.

"I mean, why is it any of _**your**_ business? The last time I checked, I was having a conversation with the _normal _Yugi, not you." Anzu snapped at him.

Yami's heart gave off a hard tug of pain, and this time it showed in his eyes. There was another emotion that Yam's heart gave him it was worse than hurt. It was…**jealousy **and it showed clearly in his eyes. If there was two emotions that Yami couldn't hide in his eyes it was jealousy and…_**love**_. Yami puts his arms down and his fist clenched.

His jaw was tight and his eyes bore the emotion he was ashamed to even feel. _'Damn her!'_ Yami thinks, she made him feel this jealousy. Anzu was the only one capable of doing so. Yami knew that for a fact.

Anzu was a dangerous girl to Yami. She was capable of making his emotions lose control. She was capable of making _**him **_lose control but Yami didn't know why. As much as he tried to, he couldn't figure it out.

'_What is this power Anzu holds over me?' _ Yami thought while closing his eyes. He was still trying to find the answer to her question. Why was it his business? Why did she matter to him the most out of all of Yugi's friends?

Finally the answer came to him, he saw Anzu more precious than anyone else he ever met. She was a precious friend to him. '_That has to be it right?' _Yami thought, did he see Anzu as just a friend or did he see her as something _**more**_?

Now that Yami was realizing what he felt for the beautiful brunette in front of him, he could finally give _**an **_answer to her question.

Yami begins to relax and regain his confidence. A smirk appears on his face because now he could finally begin _**their game**_.

Anzu sees the emotions that are in Yami's eyes. They're jealousy and hurt and she begins to feel guilt again. It wasn't the same guilt she felt after Yugi and she argued though. It was a different kind of guilt for him.

Anzu couldn't put her finger on it though. When she argued with Yugi it felt like she argued with a brother and close friend. Something was different though.

When Anzu argued with Yami it felt like she argued with…something _**more**_ than that. She saw Yami close his eyes and become tense. _'This isn't how I wanted us to first meet and talk. I wanted to get to know the mou hitori no Yugi. I wanted to get to know him for him and not just a guy who helps Yugi Jounouchi Honda and me.'_

Anzu's eyes welled up and a single tear fell to the ground. She looks to the ground and closes her eyes. _'Great, first Yugi now the mou hitori no Yugi. My life is a living he-' _

"Anzu, it's because I care." Anzu's eyes shot open. She looks surprised at first but then the surprised look in her eyes turns to a confusment one. Anzu stares at Yami. _'Did I hear right?' _

"What did you say?" Anzu asks in a whisper

"It's because I care about you Anzu very _**deeply**_."

Anzu's face flushes and she looks to the floor. "No you don't…you're lying to me. How can you care about me when you don't even know me?"

Yami's smirk grows. "The same way you care about me and don't even know me. Am I right?"

Anzu's face flushes deeper and her heart begins to race. "No you're not right! You're _**COMPLETELY**_ wrong!" She shouts at him, her cheeks as deep as crimson.

'_She's embarrassed how cute. Hmm…I wonder how far I could push her.'_

"Hmm? Am I Anzu-chan? By the way you're face is flushed I'd say I'm pretty damn right. Now to test that theory."

Anzu's flushed face turns confused. "Test that theory? What do you mean?"

"We're going to play a game Anzu, a very _**sweet **_game. If you win you go free if I win you still go free but if I win…well let's just say if I win _**we'll both **_enjoy my reward and you have to tell me why you're searching for your birth parents all of a sudden." Yami said winking at her.

Anzu flushes again. _'What does he mean by 'we'll both enjoy my reward'?'_ "And what if I refuse this game? What then?" Anzu asked curiously.

Yami smirks, "If you refuse you won't get to leave and neither will I. Still want to refuse? Or do you like the idea of staying stuck with me all day?"

Anzu turns so red out of embarrassment that Yami thought she was going to pass out.

'_Oh that's how far she could go.' _Yami thinks as a devious look appears in his ruby orbs.

Anzu noticed the devious look in Yami's eyes and became shocked when she figured out what he was doing. _'He's flirting and teasing me! Just to see my reaction! Alright two could play at this game spirit!' _

Anzu smiles deviously as she thought up a plan. "You know spirit, as tempting as that idea is I can't. I have a _**date**_ with someone. "

Yami raises a brow. "Do you now? Who is he? How did you two meet?" He asked in a serious tone but the smile on his face did not fade.

"I don't believe that's any of your business. Why are you asking any way?" Anzu asked while still smiling deviously and putting her arms behind her back.

"I'm just curious Anzu. He must really mean something to you if you said yes to the date." Yami said straining to keep his voice on a normal tone level.

"There is a difference between being curious and being jealous spirit and it looks like you're more jealous than curious to me."

'_Alright it looks like she's trying to get back at me now. I guess I deserve it. I just hope that she's lying about the date and the boy for that matter.' _Yami thought to himself. "So you want to leave does that mean you will you accept the game Anzu?" Yami asked while smirking.

"Yes I accept your game spirit." Anzu says while smiling sweetly.

Yami smirks, _'I'm so going to enjoy my reward after I beat her.'_

"Alright Anzu, the rules to this game are simple. The game is called: True Emotions and we each are going to have two templates in front of our feet. The two templates will have one word on them. The two words will be truth and lie, here's how you play: I say something that is buried deep inside your heart and you tell me if it's the truth or a lie. You get three chances to lie and claim if what I said was false when it was the truth but there will be some pain when you do so, and the pain will get more and more intense. So I suggest you only use your chances to lie for something important, that you want to keep a secret. If you lie and claim what I said was false when it was true more than three times, you are considered a cheater. You will lose the game and get a penalty game. The way to win this game is to tell the truth as much as possible"

"I never cheat, so you won't have to worry about that spirit."

Yami smirked; he knew Anzu was a fair player in games which was going to make this game interesting and enjoyable. However if she did cheat he could not bend the rules for her, he would have to give her a penalty game.

"Alright, Anzu when I say 'Game start' the game will begin and the two templates will appear in front of your feet and mine. You can quit the game anytime you want."

Anzu's face expression turns shocked, not believing what she just heard. Yami nearly burst out laughing but he contained himself for the moment, for he did not know what the shocked look on her face was for.

Yami raises a brow and looks at her with a humorous glint in his eye, "What?" He asked in a humorous tone.

"Um…It's just that I'm a bit shocked. I always thought that you always forced people to play your games and then, after they lost you would torment their mind or kill them." Anzu says in a hesitant tone.

Yami gave Anzu a saddened look, she already regretted saying anything. She turns her gaze to the floor.

"Gomenasai, I just remembered that time that you saved me from that escaped criminal in Burger world, and when he lost the game he was burned to death. I was out of line there, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine." Yami said in a husky tone

"Eh?" Anzu's head snaps up and she looks at Yami, once again shocked from what she heard, and not believing it.

"If you truly want to know, the only reason why I did that was because out of all the people in the restaurant that day he chose to take you hostage and put you in harm's way. I couldn't sit back and accept that. As I couldn't sit back and accept that other people put our other friends and you in harm's way, because like it or not Anzu I will always protect you." Yami says in a confident voice.

Anzu's face once again flushes deep crimson for probably the hundredth time today.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Anzu asks in a whisper.

Yami flushes crimson this time. "I can't tell you, Anzu." Yami says in whisper tone as well.

"Then I choose my second reward." Anzu says looking Yami straight in the eye.

"What?" He asks in a shocked tone.

"You have two rewards, one you won't tell me and the other where I tell you why I'm looking for my birth parents. For my second reward I want you to tell me why you care about me so much. No, second best answers no false answers I want that one true answer." Anzu said in a confident voice.

Yami gulped, Anzu had him like a fish on a hook. It wouldn't be fair if he had two rewards and she only had one. Yami had to agree to her demands. "Alright, Anzu, you have yourself a deal, but be warned you just made this game a_** lot**_ harder to win."

Anzu just smiled. "So be it then."

The two templates appeared in front of their feet on each side of the field. They both had a confident game face on and were gazing into each other's eyes. They both had something precious buried deep inside their hearts and one of those secrets was going to be revealed.

Yami smiled at Anzu. "Are you ready Anzu?"

Anzu smiled back sweetly. "Ready as I'll ever be spirit."

Yami smirks, "Alright then…_**Game start**_!"

_**Chapter end!**_

_**A/N:*Sighs* aren't cliff hangers beautiful? It so much fun to tease you all! Remember 4 reviews or I will NOT update! **_


End file.
